guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wilds (mission)
Wilds, The Bugs Since the latest patch a lot of people have been reporting that this mission suffers from a great deal of bugs. These include but are not limited to: * Entangling Root gates still impassable after opening. Mission Objectives Hunt down the Shining Blade Kidnappers, and rescue the Chosen they have taken hostage. * Chase the fleeing Shining Blade. * Rescue the Chosen. * Discover how the Shining Blade navigates the jungle. * BONUS Defeat the two Centaur chieftains. Primary Follow the path in order to chase the Shining Blade Scouts and rescue the Chosen. Some places along the path are occupied by Entangling Roots, which will block the way. Kill the Entangling Roots to remove the plant wall blocking the way. After the first cut-scene, a large number of centaurs will come at you, so try to deal with one mob at a time (marked A on the map). After the second cut-scene, kill the spiders to save the Chosen and complete the mission. Bonus Early on in this mission you will reach an easily-missed crossroads. In addition to the path you came from and the path that goes forward (mission path), there are paths to the left and right. Go left and watch out for a path leading off from it, to the left. At the end of that path you will see two Centaur Scouts (marked 1 on the map). This is the most critical part of the bonus - Do not attack them immediately. The centaurs will begin talking about two centaur clan leaders meeting to discuss banding against the humans. Wait until their conversation is finished, or the Vine Seed won't drop. The Bonus Objective will be added once you have killed them. They will drop a Vine Seed. Take it with you and continue with your quest. With the Vine Seed, return to the crossroads and continue down the mission path. Further on in the mission, you will get to a cut-scene where you see the person you're chasing running and a large number of centaurs rushing towards you. Kill them, and then head up the path the centaurs ran down (northwards and eastwards). You will find a glowing circle where you can plant your Vine Seed to create a Vine Bridge (marked 2 on the map). Then you will need to kill quite a number of centaurs and centaur bosses, including the two centaur bosses mentioned by the conversing scouts, whose deaths will complete the bonus objective (marked 3 on the map). Note: If doing the bonus solo with an all-hench party, be very careful not to aggro more than one group of centaur at a time. There are at least three patrol groups before the vine bridge and it is easy to be blindsided. Take it slowly and don't hesitate to retreat: because of the low levels of the henchmen compared to the enemies, any deaths will become very noticeable, and you will quickly be overwhelmed. Tip: While more time-consuming, it is often safer to fight your way to the vine bridge before eavesdropping on the Centaur scouts and securing the Vine Seed. This also allows you to make up for any Death Penalty accrued while fighting to the bridge, since there will be many easy enemies to dispatch. Tip 2: Due to the update allowing characters to command henchmen, if you are using an all-hench party you can command the henchmen's position somewhere else using the compass pin method to avoid careless aggro. Briefing Briefing from Witness Giselle. Skill Capture * Protective Bond from Tree of Vitality (not available before Maguuma Stade or The Amnoon Oasis). * Watchful Spirit from Tama Blessedhoof (not available before Maguuma Stade or The Amnoon Oasis). * Order of Pain from Kara Bloodtail (not available before Port Sledge) * Signet of Agony from Kara Bloodtail (not available before A Belated Betrothal from Seeker's Passage) * Maelstrom from Wydd Kindlerun (not available before Maguuma Stade or The Amnoon Oasis). Bosses Maguuma Centaurs * Rapa Ironhaunch * Maila Arrowmane * Tama Blessedhoof * Kara Bloodtail * Fawa Torncalf * Horm Frostrider * Ramtha Brokenhoof Plants * Tree of Vitality Riders * Chott Stormsinger * Wydd Kindlerun Scarabs * Grech Trundle Spiders * Kezra Spindleweb Trolls * Grook Plugalug Additional Notes The players will be in Bloodstone Fen at the completion of this mission. Players looking for a cartographer title can reveal an area in the northeast corner of the map that is not on any mission path. To reach this area, complete the steps for the bonus up to the vine seed bridge. Cross the bridge, then head east. Note that you can walk far out into the water of the lake. This area yields approximately 0.3% - 0.4% toward the cartographer title.